


“I dare you to kiss the next person to walk into the room!” [Harry's dare]

by postjentacular



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Atumblr promptso fun I answered ittwice.In which Gryffindors play Truth or Dare.





	

“What did I do this time?” Ron asked confusedly as his supposed girlfriend stormed off across the eighth year common room, telling him not to follow her.

“I think you’re supposed to ask her if she’ll go the to the Unity Ball with you, not tell her she better look as hot as she did for Krum,” said Harry looking up from his far-from-finished transfiguration essay.

Ron looked contemplative for a moment, “No offense, mate, but you’re hardly a relationship expert. It’s probably just woman problems.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “How the hell have you become less emotionally mature in the past three years? She probably misses those halcyon days when you had the full emotional range of a teaspoon.”

“Like you’re one to talk. At least I have a girlfriend.”

“I could be seeing someone,” Harry said defensively as scratched out the last three words he’d written.

“You _could_ , but you’re not.”

“You sure? It could be a secret.” 

“Why would you keep it a secret?”

“Could be someone you don’t approve of.”

“That doesn’t sound like me,” Ron protested.

Harry couldn’t swallow his laugh in time, “You broke Michael’s nose when you saw him and Gin holding hands in Hogsmeade!”

Ron flopped back into the sofa and rubbed his face with his hands, “How do I fix it?”

“Episkey,” Harry said distractedly as he scored out another sentence.

“Not that, dunderhead, _this_ ,” he gesticulated wildly, “Hermione.”

“You probably shouldn’t have said something so asinine in the first place.”

“Dead helpful, you are. Should I go after her?”

“She said not to.”

“So?”

“So, if you value your testicles you probably shouldn’t.”

“Fine, Snap?”

“Seamus has my cards.”

“Well, I’m not playing chess with you, you’re shit at it.”

“I’m getting better and, in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m busy,” Harry pointed to his essay.

“You’re really not. Truth or dare?”

“We’re not twelve year old girls.” Ron just looked at him pleadingly and repeated his question. “Fine,” Harry said defeatedly, throwing his quill on the table in front of him, “truth.”

“Who are you seeing?”

“That’s not a dare.”

“You asked for a truth.”

“Well I meant dare, so dare me,” Harry said with as much conviction as he could muster.

Ron thought for a few moments before speaking again, “I dare you to kiss the next person to walk into the room.”

Harry nodded in agreement to the dare, “Truth or dare?”

“You’ve not done your dare yet,” Ron pointed out.

“So we’re just going to sit here and wait?” Ron nodded that yes, that was exactly what they were going to do, “Fine,” Harry said picking up his quill again.

“Where d’ya reckon she’s gone?”

“Library,” Harry replied with neither a second thought nor looking up from his homework.

“You sure?”

“It’s Hermione, where else would she go?”

“She could be owling Krum, she could be convincing Ginny to teach her the bat bogey hex, she could have run away to join some muggle circus, she could have–”

Harry interrupted Ron’s spiraling insanity with a harrumph and stuffed his half-finished essay into his bag realising he wasn’t going to get it done in present company. He pulled out the map and said the incantation as he spread it open in front of the two of them. “See, not in the owlery,” he tapped the parchment which showed just Filch pacing in the tower, “not with Ginny, she’s about to come in here on her–”

Ron vaulted across the coffee table in front of them, pushed both Neville and Seamus over in his rush before tackling his little sister to the ground in the corridor outside the common room.

“What the hell, Bilius‽” Ginny shouted as she threw her brother off and punched him hard in the ribs. She flicked a non-verbal bat bogey hex – which came as naturally as breathing to her – and delivered a second punch just as hard on top of the first. Ron let out an unmanly cry as colony of bats took flight and he curled into a ball trying – and failing – to simultaneously grip his nose and protect his ribs from her pummelling.

“Weasel,” Malfoy nodded cordially as he stepped over the crumpled, rocking body, “Weaselette, it’ll hurt more if you aim just under the ribs,” he said as he entered the common room.

“Thanks, Malfoy,” Ginny said cheerfully, aiming a punch as he suggested. “Next time,” she hissed at her brother as she stood up and dusted herself down, “it won’t be bats, it’ll be spiders.” She left him cowering on the floor as she took off down the corridor with a positive spring in her step.

Ron sat up and swatted away the last couple of bats which were still circling above him before he pulled himself slowly to his feet, “Bloody hell,” he cursed under his breath as he felt bruises begin the bloom down his side. “Lunctus stamus,” he said to Sir Cadogan, who bowed low and let the common room door swing open. Less than a step into the room, however, he was stopped by two entwined bodies almost filling the narrow passageway. “Aw, fuck.”

“Why that’s probably the best idea you’ve ever had, Weasel,” Malfoy smirked as he disentangled himself from Harry, “though probably best not here, Potty’s a bit of a screamer when he gets going. Aren’t you, pet?” Malfoy punctuated his question with an blatant squeeze of Harry’s arse cheek, as Harry turned a vivid shade of red.

“Merlin’s scabby ballsack!” Ron exclaimed, “I did not need to know that!”

“Is it my turn now?” Harry asked, “Truth or dare, Ron?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
